Lights Flash and the Piano boy falls
by Evelynyamine
Summary: Neru Akita was just an average teenage girl, with a not so average talents. So for the first time in her life, she uses her skills to get in to Loranna accadamny, where she meets a whole new bunch of people, good and bad, especailly Mikuo Hatsune, who's got an passion for piano, and for making Neru's life all the mroe complicated, as she tries to find her self.
1. walk the grounds

Neru walked into her new school, Loreanna academy. It was an international school, where you had to take a test to get in. Naturally, she passed with very good marks on her test. her score was a 488 out of 500. The way the school worked however, really intrigued her. The campus was huge, and the school had four main buildings with a huge central court yard. There were parks, ponds, and sport fields all around. There was a separate building for the performing arts along with another two for visual arts and physical education. The most interesting thing about this school was how living space was set up.

A selected 28 students who all got relatively the same score on the entrance exam would be grouped together. You weren't even accepted into the school unless you scored a 300 or higher. There were 4,032 students enrolled in the school, which meant for 144 houses. There were 18 houses for 8 different classifications based on your teddy score.

Magnacumloudi- for students who scored a 465 or higher

sumacumloudi- 400-464

class h- 386-399

class ap- 383-385

class aa- 372-382

class a- 361-371

class r- 331-360

class b- 300-330

Neru fell into the magnacumloudi category. That was a very high to pull off, but she couldn't expect angles from her self. She walked down the large, elegant hallways with huge french windows on the east side. Annabeth came down to the front desk to check herself in as a freshman, and gave the receptionist her test score card with all her other personal information. The receptionist looked at her card and them headed her several copies of the school uniform. It was a black, long sleeved dress with a white ringed collar. The dress went down to just below her knees. The schools crest was on the right side of her dress. It went down to just past her knees. She also got an altered version of the dress for warm days. It only went down to just above her knees and had short sleeves. Along with the dresses, she got the gym uniform. A white tee-shirt that said loreanna academy and black gym shorts. She got 4 ribbons, 2 white and 2 black.

"What are the ribbons for?" She asked.

"Well," the receptionist started "The dress code is very strict. You cannot dye your hair, or wear anything more flashy than there's ribbons in your hair. No flashy jewelry, and no earrings other than studs. Shoes must abide to the dress code also." Annabeth sighed internally; 'this is a lot of stuff to remember'

"your house is magnacumloudi beta." the receptionist said. "Your belongings are already there. "

"Thank you" Neru said. She walked away from the desk and down the massive hallway again. She pushed the double doors open and let the summer sun warm her face. The campus was mostly empty; freshmen were required to spend a week on campus before school started. she walked down the cobble stone pathway towards the house she would be staying in. The house had a modern look, even though the school looked like a Victorian style castle. She pushed open the doors to find the house on the inside to be quite large,

and quite empty.


	2. ordinary and extrodinary

There were several coat hangres to the left and to the right of the door. The kitchen was off to the left, while a spiral stare case took up the center of the room. A tv with several gaming consols and 2 couches were off to the right, a modern looking chandelier hung from the celing, but there was no need for one. The entire back wall of the room was very ornate windows that had sunlight streaming throguh them. She turned her head to the right and saw a dor slightly adjar. Neru walked over to it and could hear piano music coming from it. she pushed the door the rest of the was open and gasped.

The roon was made almost entierly out of windows, that had a slight blue tint to them, so the whole room looked unreal. In thte room. indoor plants grew in the corners, and along the walls. It seemed like a mimi creation of a musical hevan. There wasa harp in the corner, several violins on shelvves along wiht cells, violas and string basses. In the center of the room stood a large grand piano that was as dark as night, and looked as elegant as the music comign from it, which sounded like something that you would sip a glass of white wine and feel fancy. The song had a warm and sad feeling to it.

Notes filled the air, giving even the summer heat a cool feeling. The person creating such sounds didn't even notice her walk in to the room. Only when the last chord was played, did Neru say something.

"That was a nice song you were playing" she said. She didn't really know much about music, just the normal pop that came on the radio. The pianist looked up and directly at her. His eyes were a bright greenish-blue color, just like the sea. The stood out like beacons, even to his hair, which was a teal, with the slighst blue tint and pale skin. He had very fair features and skin, an angluar face that the sun hit at all the right angles, yet a sad look in his eyes.

"Thank you." he said. His voice was quiet too, just like the rest of him. He got off the bench and walked over to her. Neru noticed wiht a start, that they were about the same size, she being a hair taller than he was.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune." he said while sticking out his hand.

"Neru Akita." she said. His fingers were long, thin and cool, despite that it was summer outside.

"So Neru, what do you think of Loreanna Accadamy?" he asked.

"Its huge" she admitted. Mikuo chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Have you gotten lost yet?"

"Whats that suppsoed to mean?!" Neru's face changed into one of critical thining while he muttered

"quick to anger... must remember" Neru began to frown; this kid seemed slightly strange

"What do you mean 'quick to anger'?" Neru asked.

Mikuo shrugged "you didn't notice you little outburst just now? Oh, well it doesn't matter. I apoligize for you hurting your feelings."

"My feelings weren't hurt!"

"Then why are you talking to me as if I just insulted your mother?" He had a good point, why had she done that? Was it because all the other girls did it around guys, to get attention? Neru silently cursed this kid, he was making everything more complicated. She applied to this school to see what it was like, and her first impression was huge. Now it was annoying.

"Where are you from?" Mikuo asked.

"Tokyo" she said. "I'm assuming you're from Kyoto?"

"although it isn't nice to assume, you're right. I grew up in north Kyoto."

"Isn't that where Lola grew up?"

"Don't compare me to some stuck up pop star." Mikuo said. He was quiet for a moment before asking,

"What is an ordianry girl like you doing in a school like this?"

"who said I was ordinary?"

"well, its an easy_ assumption_ to make. The way you speak, your attitude torwards others, even how you dress gave it all away. Also, how you looked at the room, like "Oh my God, I've never seen a clasical instrument in my life. Now, who is to tell me that you are _not _ordinary?"

" I got a 498 on the entrance exam. Beat that, Missy." she snapped.

"I got a 500, without even trying." Mikuo said simply he smiled

"how _extrodinary_ for such an _ordinary_ girl like you to get such a high score."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult"

"both" Mikuo said. He walked over to the window and stared at the roses bushes that grew outside.

"Look at these roses, Neru."

"what about them?" she asked.

"The one furthest to the left; there are many roses on it and it is thriving. However, it is overgrown and leans over, getting in everyone's way. Although it's beautiful, it is annoying and rude to the other roses. The one next to it you can barly see because the first one covers it up. It is barley a foot tall and has no roses on it. The first rose covers it compleetly so that it gets no sunlight, and the first rose takes all the water and other nutrients from the soil from it. The rose in the middle resembles the first rosebush. The roses are the same color and it has the same leaves on it. It is only a copy of the original, that does not do its job. The fourth rose bush is tiny, because like first one, the third one takes up att the things needed for survival. Its chances of blloming are very slim, but when it does bloom, a large, single white rose appears. It gives off a lovely smell and is different from all the others. Bugs have attacked this rose bush, making it even weaker. the last rose bush it perfectly pruned, gives off many large white roses that smell simply wonderful. It seems like the perfect rose, but the petals fall off right when a gentle breeze blows, and only blooms for 1-2 weeks."

"why are you telling me this? I can see."

Mikuo sighed " because I am trying to prove a point. You are the rose bush in the middle, a mere copy of the first that does not even copy right. You model what you see, but is that even right? Even if you were to change, what rose bush would you be instead? The other options all have faults."

"I will be my own rose." Neru said. "I will be my own rose bush in my own garden, and i will be neither red, nor white, becuase those were the only colors."

"No one can escape the garden of life. Everyone must bear through harsh winters, and pleasant springs."

"I know" Neru said.

"Even so, if you were to change, why should I belive you?" Mikuo asked. "You can say all these meaningful quotes about life, but do you even follow them, belive them?"

"I will prove you wrong." Neru snapped. Mikuo walked back over to the piano and said

"you ought to go unpack your things."

"Are you trying to get me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Can't you see that I would like to go back to playing the piano?"

"Wait, I'll leave as soon as you tell me the title of the song you were playing." Neru said. If she was going to change, then she better start now. She wouldn't be a sterotypical highschool girl, She WOULDN'T.

"What was it?" She asked.

"faith is for the transient people"

* * *

**transient- inconsistant, ex) the stream had a transient flow.**


	3. Finding her things

What does 'transient' mean?" Neru asked.

"Something that isn't permanent." Mikuo said. Neru walked out of the room, and closed the door.

_This will be an interesting year._ Neru thought. Neru looked around the main room again, but she couldn't find her stuff. She looked everywhere in the kitchen and living room. After about five minutes, she gave a frustrated sigh. She couldn't find her stuff, but really didn't want to go back and bother Mikuo. She pushed the door open again, and wave of sound hit her. Unlike the last song, this song was filled with emotion, and passion. chords filled the room, and she could feel the vibrations of the song in her body, but just as soon as the chords hit her, they faded away, like a storm giving away to a gentle rain.

"Um Mikuo?" she asked. "where are all the things?"

She didn't get a reply right away. Mikuo continued to have notes trickle out of the piano like the last drops of rain from the storm of chords. When he was done, he slowly removed his hands from the keys and just sat there. Finally, after what seemed like forever he said something.

"did you say something?" Mikuo asked politely.

Neru mentally facepalmed. She was in half a mind to chew him out, for ignoring her and what he said earlier. Before she could say anything though, Mikuo looked up and smiled.

"and now you're about to snap at me, aren't you?"

Neru took a deep breath before speaking

"where are all the things? Like the luggage?"

"They're on the second floor." he said, like it was completely obvious. Mikuo huffed and walked out of the room. That boy infuriated her to no end. She went up the spiral stair case. The entire hallway of the second floor was covered with suitcases. The second floor has a smaller sitting room, dorms, and bathrooms on it. Mikuo walked over and grabbed her things, that were neatly placed in the corner. She continued up the stair case for another three floors until she reached the last and sixth floor. It was very open, and quite small compared to the other floors. There were only four bedrooms, and two bathroom. Mikuo decided on the room closest to her. She opened the door and threw her stuff down. The bedroom was very open. There was a closet, 2 dressers, a desk, a night stand, and a full sized bed. The room was a pale blue with windows lining the east wall. A ceiling lamp hung from the center of the room. Other than that, the room was bare, with hardwood flooring. Mikuo unzipped her first bag that comtained her personal items. She pulled out her books and set them on the floor. Next she pulled out her lamp and put it on the desk. She had several posters of pop stars, but decided not to hang them up on the wall. She put up the one poster of an owl talking flight. The caption at the bottom said "those who are thinkers, are those who are dreamers."

_but those who are dreamers are not always thinkers._ Neru thought. She shook her head, _that sounds like something Mikuo would say._


End file.
